doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Series/Fake Soldiers
The second part of two parts and the fourth story of the series. The Orons can turn into anything and they are changing time but can the Doctor save it in time or will time fall? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ The_Lost_Army Story “Haha,” one of the Orons chuckled as the Doctor looked back hearing Clara scream. “What have you done?” He asked looking confused as he had heard gunfire. “Fake bullets, we wouldn’t want you to miss the end of World War 2 with an Oron victory,” one of them said as the others all chuckled. The Doctor got his sonic out and began scanning. “Stop that,” the leader said walking towards the Doctor. “How did you get here?” The Doctor asked. “The cake,” one of the soldiers said as the Doctor shivered. “The TARDIS sent it here,” Clara said. “What is a TARDIS?” Becker asked. “Don’t worry,” the Doctor said. “How long ago did you get here?” The Doctor asked. “4 years I believe, we gone with the German Army while we were learning then some other Orons came into contact with us and trained us,” the leader Oron said. “What is your name?” Becker asked. “We are the Orons,” the Oron leader said proudly. “I meant your name as you seem to be the leader,” Becker told the Oron. “Kalsis,” Kalsis smiled in his human form. “Leave here, why are you trying to destroy Earth?” The Doctor asked. “Why when we are in control?” The Oron spat as the Doctor looked scared as he looked around. “Well you have a weakness,” the Doctor said. “And what is that?” Kalsis asked. “Your hyper active senses,” the Doctor said as he waved his sonic towards them as a loud sound that was not normally made by the sonic rang out. The Orons all gone down to their knees grabbing their ears as the Doctor ran followed by Clara and Becker. “You are a true genius sir,” Becker commented. “I know how they survived the bomb,” the Doctor said. “They transformed into a shield like object,” Clara said. “You are meant to say what and let me be smart,” the Doctor said as Clara chuckled. “The ladder,” Becker said as they started going up the ladder hearing engines again. “Why don’t they just turn into a plane carrying bombs?” Clara asked. “Because the bomb would be a part of them and they would die, each Oron group has a telepathic network and if one of them dies then all of them would die,” the Doctor explained. “Well at least we know how to defeat them, we will have to kill one of them,” Becker said as the Doctor had a dark face as they had reached the top of the ladder. “No one is going to die today, not as long as I am around,” the Doctor promised. “But it could save Earth and time,” Clara said. “We must try all other options first,” the Doctor said pondering various options in his head. “Well we are both soldiers, even if you are now a Doctor you weren’t when you were fighting,” Becker said angrily. “I did not call myself Doctor during that time but I have regretted every decision I made, I must get my people back that is my mission, what is yours?” The Doctor looked dark again. “To help me people just like you did, I tried to avoid this war after seeing the First World War but I knew I could no longer help outside of it, I joined the German effort in 1941 despite my memories,” Becker told them with a sad look in his eyes. “We should focus on one situation at the time,” Clara said. “Yes the snow and the Orons,” the Doctor said as there had been a couple of inches of snow since they were last out. “The Germans,” they heard someone shout as they saw a couple of Russians. “Are they going to kill us?” Clara asked. “Not if we run,” the Doctor said as he began to run. “Are they Humans or Oron?” Clara asked. “Humans, their reactions to the Germans were enough to make the call,” the Doctor said. “You said Humans are the most dangerous,” Clara said. “When in war they are,” the Doctor said. “Aren’t you Human?” Becker asked. “Well Clara is and I am an alien,” the Doctor smiled. “You look so human,” Becker smiled as he heard a gunshot as he heard a whistling sound go past his head and into the wall just in front of him. “The motoring noises,” Clara said. “The Orons might kill the Russians,” the Doctor said as they then heard something in front of them. “Pssst,” they heard someone say with a long silver/grey beard. “Russian,” the Doctor said. “He is a friend,” Becker said as a bird suddenly came down and bit Becker as several other came as they all rushed to the place the Russian was. “I am Orlov, friend of Becker,” Orlov said putting his hand out, there were black fingernails as the Doctor and Clara nodded. “Don’t worry about it comrades,” he smiled. “You two are supposed to be enemies, so why are you friends?” Clara asked. “We are not gay if that is what you were thinking, no we both knew each other before the war and have continued just to chat now and then,” Becker said proudly. “I still support mother Russia but of course friendship can stop war,” Orlov said. “Lovely stories but we have to get going, there are both Russians and Orons after us,” the Doctor said hurrying to the door as Orlov grabbed a picture quickly. “What is the picture?” Clara asked. “Me, with my son and wife before the war,” Orlov smiled as he showed Clara the picture. “How are they now?” She asked. “We don’t have time for this,” the Doctor insisted. “Well my wife got killed by Stalin and so did my son but I just remember that I am fighting for the lesser of two evils,” Orlov had a tear roll down his cheek as the Doctor sonicked outside. “What is that device?” Orlov demanded. “Black magic,” Becker said. “Of course,” Orlov smiled as though it were obvious. “It is called science and well above human capabilities, I forgot to mention to you that I am alien but Clara is a human,” the Doctor said to Orlov. “What is your name?” Orlov asked. “The Doctor although he was once a soldier in a much bigger war than this,” Becker said. “Probably an alien war as he did say he was an alien,” Orlov said as they heard gunshots. “Some of my comrades are there,” Orlov smiled as Orlov walked out as the rest of them waited. “Is he going to be okay?” Clara asked. “Doubt it,” the Doctor said as they suddenly saw the men grabbing Orlov’s neck and strangling him. “There are not my comrades,” Orlov shouted barely breathing. “Help him,” Becker said as he rang out grabbing one of Orlov’s guns as he shot the two men that were grabbing Orlov. He helped his friend up as they saw the two shot men who had fallen with blood stains in their hair get up. “You should never use guns,” the Doctor said coldly. “I saved his life,” Becker shouted as he ran into the building that the Doctor and Clara were in closely followed by Orlov. “Barricade all of the doors,” Orlov demanded. “There is an Oron in here,” the Doctor said looking down as they all looked around. “It could be disguised as anything,” the Doctor continued as they suddenly saw two drops of water coming from above them. “They are it,” Orlov shouted. “Well, good luck everyone,” Becker said. The drops of water dropped down quickly as they all followed the drops. They hit the ground as everyone kept their eyes focused on them. “Is it anything?” Clara asked as the Doctor began scanning the area the drops had fallen. “Just normal drops of water, something or someone must be an Oron,” he said looking to Orlov. “Why are you looking at me like that comrade?” Orlov looked confused as the Doctor began to scan him. “You don’t even know but you are an Oron,” the Doctor told Orlov who just smiled trying to smirk it off. “I am not ... wait I was overtook a long time ago for over a year, I am still dead in the snow,” Orlov said as he collapsed. “What happened?” Clara asked. “He collapsed, his memory of what happened has come back his memories were in a new body which could awaken at any moment,” the Doctor said as he opened the doors. The two men were still there. “So he was just another fake soldier,” Becker looked angry as he threw all of the cans that they had eaten out of to the ground. “He didn’t know, it was still the same person but with a different body,” the Doctor said. “How could they do that?” Becker asked. “They are evil,” Clara said. “Well at least his memory was not implanted to an animal,” the Doctor said as Becker scratched his head again. “What do you mean?” He asked. “The increase in nits and animals staring at you and then attacking,” the Doctor said as Becker looked down. “They are my army, they got turned into animals,” Becker looked shocked. “Yes but if we kill them then they turn back, we have to kill,” the Doctor hated the last part of what he just said but knew it was the only way. “Okay then let’s go out there,” Becker shouted. “And kill some alien,” he smiled. “They could be anything, the wind, the snow, the buildings, the air,” the Doctor warned as they all looked to his sonic screwdriver. “That could tell us,” Becker said. “It seems to be detecting them,” Becker said figuring out that the sonic could detect them. “So they are shape shifters,” Clara said. “You’re right of course but why are they attacking this point, there are so many more sensitive points in time,” the Doctor said looking shocked as his sonic had picked up something. Becker opened the door to peer outside. “They are gone,” he said. “They could be the snow,” Clara pointed out as they saw a bird looking at them. “One of my soldiers I presume,” Becker said as they heard the Doctor sonicking about. “The Orons are much harder to detect now, when they turn into snow or air they are not really solid,” the Doctor said as he kept on scanning all around. “Can we run?” Becker asked. “Maybe but that would mean taking the risk, hoping they are not in the air or snow,” the Doctor said as snow continued to fall down as they got out of the house. “Where are we going?” Clara asked. “The TARDIS to see what kills them,” the Doctor said as they started to run. They heard engines from behind as cars with no driver started to come after them. “Oh no,” Becker said as they continued as they passed several buildings. They heard gunshots from Russian soldiers as they ran inside the TARDIS with the Doctor zapping it before to open the doors. “It is so big,” Becker smiled as the Doctor gone to the monitor quickly typing on his keyboard. “Science,” the Doctor shouted. “Black magic,” Becker said as Clara smiled. “Science,” she said “but I don’t know how it works,” she said looking around. “I have got it,” the Doctor said as they ran out as Becker looked around. “Come on Becker,” the Doctor shouted as Becker had one last look and then ran towards the Doctor and Clara. When he got outside the TARDIS doors were shut. “So how do we kill those things?” Clara asked. “Well there are multiple ways,” the Doctor smiled as his sonic suddenly started beeping. “I put it on Oron alert,” he smiled as he began scanning about. “It is in the air,” he said as he kept on going about. “Becker,” the Doctor shouted as the sonic followed him. Becker went down the moment the Doctor shouted. “What happened?” Clara asked. “It went inside him,” the Doctor said “one of the ways to kill an Oron is that if it is in someone in the taking your body process and the person dies then the Oron dies breaking the web,” the Doctor said looking down. “So I just have to die, Colonel Becker,” he smiled as he got up hearing gunfire not too far away. “Don’t you dare we can find another way,” Clara said. “She is right,” the Doctor told him as Becker ran into a building. “I have a grenade, I could end this right now,” he shouted. “But don’t,” the Doctor said. “Tell my wife that I love her and that I saved time,” Becker said. “No,” Clara said as Becker pulled a grenade towards him. He undid the pin. “He undone the pin,” the Doctor said as he grabbed Clara’s hand and ran. Becker did a salute as the bomb exploded. The Doctor saw the house that Becker was in explode to little pieces. “He is dead,” the Doctor confirmed scanning around as he saw several motorised vehicles disappearing and the animals turning back to soldiers. “What is happening?” Clara asked. “They are all turning back and the Orons are all dying,” the Doctor said as he gone back to the TARDIS. “You will send his message,” Clara said. “Yeah and then an adventure,” the Doctor smiled as he started to smiled at the thought of his next adventure. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald